1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle battery and electrical systems and, more specifically, to a device which will measure the current flowing from the battery and terminate the battery connection when the current reaches a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle battery monitoring systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,191; 3,445,746; 5,422,548 and 5,459,357 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.